The 56th Hunger Games!
by Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe
Summary: Train rides are up! I used to be Multifan101!
1. Chapter 1

Tribute Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapons:

Other Weapons:

Romances?:

Alliances?:

Chosen/Volunteered?:

If volunteered why?:

Reaction at Reaping:

How family reacted at reaping:

Other:

Apperance:

Oufit for Reaping:

Outfit for Interview:

Outfit for Chariot


	2. Chapter 2

District 1

Girl: Nikita "Nikki" Sempalis 16

Boy:

Mentor:

District 2

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 3

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 4

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor

District 5

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 6

Girl: Romana Tyree 15

Boy:

Mentor:

District 7

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 8

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 9

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor: Willow Underwold 26

District 10

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 11

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 12

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:


	3. Tribute list

All these people have invinsibility for five days in arena! Even though i said five I'll let one pass. May the odds be ever in your favor

District 1

Girl: Nikita "Nikki" Sempalis 16

Boy: Merlin Thatcher 18

Mentor:

District 2

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 3

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 4

Girl: Karina Soulesta 17

Boy:

Mentor

District 5

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 6

Girl: Romana Tyree 15

Boy:

Mentor:

District 7

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 8

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 9

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor: Willow Underwold 24

District 10

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 11

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor: Mia Cyrus Collins 26

District 12

Girl: Chiska Ankers 14

Boy: Phelan McCallister 17

Mentor: Haymitch 24

**The person who submited Willow Underwold she's 24 if she won the 49th Hunger Games oh and i don't know Haymitch's last name so could someone tell me his last name?**


	4. Tribute list continued

District 1

Girl: Nikita "Nikki" Sempalis 16 Optimisticboy101

Boy: Merlin Thatcher 18 EmilyBlaire

Mentor:

District 2

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 3

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 4

Girl: Karina Soulesta 17 MyRedPhoenix

Boy:

Mentor

District 5

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 6

Girl: Romana Tyree 15 Queen of Conspiracies

Boy:

Mentor:

District 7

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor:

District 8

Girl: Yve Delany 15 Queen of Conspiracies

Boy:

Mentor:

District 9

Girl:

Boy:

Mentor: Willow Underwold 24

District 10

Girl: Lamina Tenalp 13 [Me] Multifan101

Boy:

Mentor:

District 11

Girl: Jewel Isabelle 12 littlejunior98

Boy: Zion Piety 14 [me] Multifan101

Mentor: Mia Cyrus Collins 26 wisdomgoddess26

District 12

Girl: Chiska Ankers 14

Boy: Phelan McCallister 17 AnimeBean

Mentor: Haymitch Abernathy 24

**I put in two of my own tributes in one boy and one girl May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor  Don't forget to submit a mentor!**


	5. Tribute list again

District 1

Girl: Nikita "Nikki" Sempalis 16 Optimisticboy101

Boy: Merlin Thatcher 18 EmilyBlaire

Mentor: Jake X. Wistein 27 MyRedPhoenix

District 2

Girl: Ayla Kristanna 17 Meiveve Sireince

Boy: Broderick "Brody" Lucaris 17 Anime Bean

Mentor: Javier Nollson Queen of Conspiracies

District 3

Girl: Yuri Chou 14 Blue-Bird-11

Boy:

Mentor: Alexander Knight 24 SonOfHell666

District 4

Girl: Karina Soulesta 17 MyRedPhoenix

Boy:

Mentor:

District 5

Girl:Dazzilena (Dazzie) Violena

Boy:

Mentor: Daisy Littlesburgh 37

District 6

Girl: Romana Tyree 15 Queen of Conspiracies

Boy:

Mentor:

District 7

Girl: Elila Jahonas 16 Hey it's me Megan D

Boy:

Mentor:Athea Northern 45 Queen of Conspiriacies

District 8

Girl: Yve Delany 15 Queen of Conspiracies

Boy:

Mentor:

District 9

Girl:Aiko Wolfhide 16

Boy:

Mentor: Willow Underwold 24

District 10

Girl: Lamina Tenalp 13 [Me] Multifan101

Boy:

Mentor:

District 11

Girl: Jewel Isabelle 12 littlejunior98

Boy: Zion Piety 14 [me] Multifan101

Mentor: Mia Cyrus Collins 26 wisdomgoddess26

District 12

Girl: Chiska Ankers 14

Boy: Phelan McCallister 17 AnimeBean

Mentor: Haymitch Abernathy 24

**If you wanted to be a Career you could have put it in the Alliances part but if you didn't tell me that you want to be a Career**


	6. Tribute list almost finished

District 1

Girl: Nikita "Nikki" Sempalis 16 Optimisticboy101

Boy: Merlin Thatcher 18 EmilyBlaire

Mentor: Jake X. Wistein 27 MyRedPhoenix

District 2

Girl: Ayla Kristanna 17 Meiveve Sireince

Boy: Broderick "Brody" Lucaris 17 Anime Bean

Mentor: Javier Nollson Queen of Conspiracies

District 3

Girl: Yuri Chou 14 Blue-Bird-11

Boy: Christan Stillwell 18

Mentor: Alexander Knight 24 SonOfHell666

District 4

Girl: Karina Soulesta 17 MyRedPhoenix

Boy:

Mentor:

District 5

Girl:Dazzilena (Dazzie) Violena 16

Boy: Manse Nike 14 (Me) Multifan101

Mentor: Daisy Littlesburgh 37

District 6

Girl: Romana Tyree 15 Queen of Conspiracies

Boy: Josiah Mud 15

Mentor:

District 7

Girl: Elila Jahonas 16 Hey it's me Megan D

Boy:Percival Atwater 17

Mentor:Athea Northern 45 Queen of Conspiriacies

District 8

Girl: Yve Delany 15 Queen of Conspiracies

Boy:

Mentor:

District 9

Girl:Aiko Wolfhide 16

Boy:

Mentor: Willow Underwold 24

District 10

Girl: Lamina Tenalp 13 [Me] Multifan101

Boy:

Mentor: Hanniah "Hannie" Desire 32

District 11

Girl: Jewel Isabelle 12 littlejunior98

Boy: Zion Piety 14 [me] Multifan101

Mentor: Mia Cyrus Collins 26 wisdomgoddess26

District 12

Girl: Chiska Ankers 14 magic-gothic-cupcake

Boy: Phelan McCallister 17 AnimeBean

Mentor: Haymitch Abernathy 24

**If you wanted to be a Career you could have put it in the Alliances part but if you didn't tell me that you want to be a Career. I put Haymitch 24 years old because I think he was 18 when he won. Just guessing. You can submit more than one tribute/mentor**


	7. Tribute list finished!

District 1

Girl: Nikita "Nikki" Sempalis 16 Optimisticboy101

Boy: Merlin Thatcher 18 EmilyBlaire

Mentor: Jake X. Wistein 27 MyRedPhoenix

District 2

Girl: Ayla Kristanna 17 Meiveve Sireince

Boy: Broderick "Brody" Lucaris 17 Anime Bean

Mentor: Javier Nollson Queen of Conspiracies

District 3

Girl: Yuri Chou 14 Blue-Bird-11

Boy: Christan Stillwell 18

Mentor: Alexander Knight 24 SonOfHell666

District 4

Girl: Karina Soulesta 17 MyRedPhoenix

Boy: Julian Barium 18

Mentor: Jackloe 'Jack' Porthuenca 26 littlejunior98

District 5

Girl:Dazzilena (Dazzie) Violena 16

Boy: Manse Nike 14 (Me) Multifan101

Mentor: Daisy Littlesburgh 37

District 6

Girl: Romana Tyree 15 Queen of Conspiracies

Boy: Josiah Mud 15

Mentor: Marcetta Halpor 24 littlejunior98

District 7

Girl: Elila Jahonas 16 Hey it's me Megan D

Boy:Percival Atwater 17

Mentor:Athea Northern 45 Queen of Conspiriacies

District 8

Girl: Yve Delany 15 Queen of Conspiracies

Boy: Auberon Falconer 18 AnimeBean

Mentor: Tie 33

District 9

Girl:Aiko Wolfhide 16

Boy: Titan Storm 17 Forever-In-Time

Mentor: Willow Underwold 24 SonOfHell666

District 10

Girl: Lamina Tenalp 13 [Me] Multifan101

Boy: Dashal Frost 17 magic-gothic-cupcake

Mentor: Hanniah "Hannie" Desire 32

District 11

Girl: Jewel Isabelle 12 littlejunior98

Boy: Zion Piety 14 [me] Multifan101

Mentor: Mia Cyrus Collins 26 wisdomgoddess26

District 12

Girl: Chiska Ankers 14 magic-gothic-cupcake

Boy: Phelan McCallister 17 AnimeBean

Mentor: Haymitch Abernathy 24

**Yay! It's finished! You should expect district 1 reapings soon!**


	8. District 1 Reapings

Nikita "Nikki Sempalis

I woke up to my little brother shaking me. "Stop it brat!" I say angrily. He backs away. He knows not to mess with me. Still I punch him on his arm lightly. He's surprised I didn't it him that hard. "Get out brat reaping starts in a few hours and I need to get dressed." I snarl. He runs out. I look through my closet and find a blue bikini. This outfit will be sure to make jaws drop. I quickly put it on. I run to the bathroom and look at my reflection. Long dark hair that curls at the end and I'm tall but not too tall. "Nikki!" My mom calls. I walk to the kitchen my mom takes one look at me and sighs. "You're like your father." She mumbles. Dad said that all the time too, after the divorce, except he says I'm like mom. I quickly eat breakfast and run out the door. I go to my minions' houses, gathering them for the reaping. They all comment on my outfit as we walk to the square for the reaping. I ignore them because we're passing cute boys and I wink at them. I see Merlin Thatcher and his girlfriend Loraine I wink at him and Loraine flashes me a angry glare. The reapings are starting. I line up in the 16-year-old section along with my minions. "Welcome to the 56th hunger games reaping for district 1." Our escort Mika Gonad greets us and introduces the mentor Jake X. Wistein then our mayor gives the same speech as he does every year. If I get reaped I'll be a career. "Ladies first!" Mika says. Mika put her hand in the glass bowl and pulls out a name. "Rebecca Emma Stevenson." She reads. Out of all people it has to be snobby rich Rebecca. She walks out of the 14-year-old section. She's trembling. Instantly my hand goes up, "I volunteer!" I shout. No way was I going to let Rebecca disgrace district one. Rebecca looks thankful as we switch places. I hear my brother saying "Yes Yes Yes! She's leaving!"

Merlin Thatcher

A fourteen-year-old girl named Rebecca Emma Stevenson gets reaped then, surprisingly, Nikki Sempalis volunteers. Loraine grips my arm tightly. She hates Nikki, especially after she winked at me in the morning wearing a blue bikini. Everybody was looking at Nikki, especially the boys, because of what she was wearing. She winked and smiled at the boys. "Ok boys next!" Mika says as she pulls out a boys name " Andes Luket!" She reads. A 12-year-old boy comes out. My hand goes up. "I volunteer!" I shout. Mika smiles. "Two volunteers lets give them a round of applause!" She says. Everyone cheers and claps. My mom and dad are proud, I can tell from the looks they're giving me but Chatreuse is crying uncontrollably. Kellen and Kyla are nodding encouragement. Loraine is crying too. In the justice building there was a lot of hugging. Loraine was the last person I talked to. "Good luck." She says tearfully giving me a hug and a kiss then leaves.

Nikita "Nikki" Sempalis

My mom nor dad doesn't show any emotion. They avoid looking at each other and are as far away from each other as possible. They wish me luck, then leave with my brother, who's still cheering, then surprisingly Rebecca comes in. "Thank you Nikki for volunteering for me. I'll tell my mom and dad to sponsor you." She says, giving me a quick hug, and leaves. I was shocked and pleased. I had sponsors.

**How did you like it? District 2 is coming up soon! Sorry if it wasn't very detailed, as I had said, this is my first time writing a SYOT story. Don't be afraid to tell me how bad, or good, this district/chapter was.**


	9. District 2 Reapings

Alya Kristanna

It was a very solemn day. Well of course it is. Today's the day of the reaping. My family and me rarely talked. Just got ready and went to the reaping. That's when the chaos started. Gavin and me had just given each otherencouraging nods as we took our places. Apia Nevis greeted us with her usual solemn nod. The mentor, Javier Nollson, gave everybody a grunt of greeting. It was our mayor, Nixa Perset, who was the only one who was cheerful that greeted us with a great big smile.

And of course that speech we have to hear every reaping. Then Apia quietly saying "Ladies first of course!" reach into the ball and pulled out a name. "Alya Kristanna." She says. My stomach does flip-flops but I but on a straight face as I walk up there. No volunteers. My mom is crumpled into my dad, him and Garvin silent unmoving.

Broderick "Brody" Lucaris

I tug at my tie that was already pretty loose. I look at Marana, this really gorgeous girl. Some girl named Alya got reaped. I look at my sisters and brother. Ramona was standing next to mom and dad, too old to be reaped anymore. So were Naomi and Hartford who were too young to be reaped and too young to understand what was happening.

Apia cleared her throat and reached into the bowl. "Ram Matins." She says. Marana starts screaming and crying. I didn't want her to cry so I volunteered for him. She wasn't grateful she just ran to him sobbing. So much for trying to get her attention. Alya and me shook hands and stared at everybody who started cheering. "I'm in the Hunger Games ladies wish me luck!" I say waving to girls. My family looks proud as they escort us away. The goodbyes were quick and I soon found myself by pushed by a peacemaker.

Alya Kristanna

It was too quick for me. I had barely said goodbye to my family when a grumpy peacemaker came and escorted me out. Goodbye world. Hello Hunger Games.

**How was that? District 3 coming soon(Monday probably) Review!**


	10. District 3 Reapings!

Yuri Chou

I stumble out of bed. It's the day of the reaping so I should try to sleep in, but who could sleep in on the worst day of days? I quietly get dressed into my dress and ballet shoes. Everyone's already awake moving around the house. My mom had made me districts 3 bite-sized square-rolls. I eat quickly then it's time for the reaping.

Mia, Ishi, and Rin meet me at the reaping. Our mayor gives us the speech and introduces our escort Zinnia Valier who looks annoyed that she couldn't introduce herself. Then before our mayor can say a word Zinnia quickly introduces Alexander Knight the mentor who gives us a hollow look.

Not very cheerful like most mentors. "Llllaaaaddddiiiieeeessss first." Zinnia hollers. Mia and me exchange a smile and a giggle. Zinnia is one cheerful escort, too cheerful maybe. She pulled the name out. "Yuri Chou please come up here." Zinnia demanded. Cheerful and demanding don't go together but Zinnia doesn't seem to care. I walk up there my face blank. I felt something wet on my cheek. A teardrop.

Mom is crying and my older brother looks sad but my dad, I hate him, didn't even care. Sorry you got demoted dad but I got a scar so which is worse?

Christen Stillwell

Whoa. Our escort is too preppy. Cady frowns. She doesn't like when adults are preppy even though we're like adults ourselves. Zinnia was doing a little impatient dance as the girl tribute, Yuri Chou, slowly walked up.

Zinnia draws the boy's name out, "Christen Stillwell good job you got chosen for the 56th Hunger Games." Zinnia says. Jeez she makes it sound like an achievement. "Come on kid we don't have time here!" Zinnia snaps. I finally walk up.

Yuri and me turn to each other and shake hands. I gave everyone a smile then turn to Yuri again. "Hope you make it past the first day." I mutter. Yuri nods, "You too." I turn to look at my family they look sad and surprised.

We go into the justice building. "Ha ha you got reaped." My older brother taunted. I growl. My mom pushes him out. "Good luck." She says then leaves. Cady comes and gives me a kiss and runs out. Too sad probably

Yuri Chou

My family, but my dad, wishes me luck. They look sad as they walk away. Mom keeps on looking behind her shoulder as she walks away. "Good luck sweetie." I hear my dad mumble and leave. He actually wished me good luck! I, Yuri Chou, am going to win the 56th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in my favor.

**Thank you all for reviewing your awesome! I'm so happy this is going well. I promise to update as often as I can. ****Promise.**


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Ok the story has been going good so far the chapters may be a little short but I'll try to make them longer. Ok I have a dilemma and I need your guys help. You see I am having trouble choosing an arena there are two options.

1.A tropical island that every two hours the Cornucopia disappears

Or

2. A arena that has a maze of trees with the Cornucopia hidden at the end.

They both sound good to me but I want you guys to decide. Also I am not going to post district 4 reapings today I have no time =( darn my bedtime and school!


	12. District 4 Reapings

Karina Soulesta

I look at myself in the mirror. Same old Karina Soulesta tall with dark brown hair and dark green eyes unlike my family. I twirled a little bit and my green dress swayed. "Karina?" My father pokes is head in the door. He smiles sadly probably remembering Melissa.

Melissa was my older sister who had died three years ago in the hunger games. Rotten hunger games. "Yes dad?" I ask. My dad took a deep breath. "A few more minutes until reapings." He says. I nod. Nate and Zach pass by my door. They look in, "Wow Karina going some where?" Nate teased. I threw a pillow at him. He ducks and it hits Zach. The doorbell rings.

"Karina its Trevor!" My mom calls. "Coming." I call back. I walk to meet Trevor. He looks nervous. I don't blame him. This is his last reaping and if all goes well this would _really_ be his last reaping. "Don't worry." I say. It doesn't seem to help him. "How can I relax? This is my last reaping I might get reaped!" Trevor snaps. Whoa.

"Don't worry." I repeat. He sighs then we leave and walk to the square. Kenai Holmen has already started jabbering away. Like a jabber jay, I thought. Kenai quickly introduces Jack Porthuenca, the mentor. Then our mayor Milo Lardy gave the usual, boring speech.

"Ladies first!" Kenai squeaks. She pulls out a name. "Karina Soulesta." She reads slowly. Me. I walk up calm and fake a smile. I turn to look at my family. My over-protective father has fainted and Zach and Nate had caught him and were giving me approving nods. My mom was obviously shocked but she smiled showing support. Trevor's eyes were like saucers but I knew he knew I could stand a chance he had after all taught me how to swim.

**Julian Barium **

A girl named Karina got reaped. She looked so calm and cute. "Ok now the boy." Kenai says. She pulls out a name. " Naiad Hummad." She read. A weird looking guy steps out of the 14-year-old section. Tristan gagged. "I volunteer!" I shout. Maybe I can find the perfect girl in the hunger games.

And maybe even propose to her with the ring my dad gave me. My dad. "Hey Tristan tell my dad I'm in the game." I whisper to him before I go on stage. Karina and I shake hands. "Good luck." I say. She nods. Goodbye district 4 hello ladies of the 56th hunger games.

**Sorry I couldn't put this up yesterday I had to go to a birthday party (rolls eyes)** **Anyway the tropical island won. Your right magic-gothic-cupcake it would end the 56****th**** hunger games faster if the maze won.**


	13. District 5 Reapings

Dazzilena Violena

I quickly get dressed in the dark that is my home. A dark green dress torn sleeves and hem with brown boots. Not everybody can look amazing. I wish I didn't have to participate in the reapings but those lousy peacekeepers know where I live so they say if I don't show up they'll kill me. Why don't they just do it? I thought to myself. Keisha and Natalia are dead my parents are dead.

Is there even a reason I should be alive right now? I brush my dusty red brown hair and quickly leave. "Why do you hate me?" I heard someone sob not far from me. I turn and see Manse Nike and Drizzle Ante. Drizzle was crying but Manse looked like he didn't care. I remember when I first met Manse and Drizzle.

We were little, about 5, when we had meet. It was the first day of kindergarten and I was nervous but my mom introduced me to Manse's mom and Drizzle's dad. They were nervous too. We became friends but Drizzle started going gaga over Manse and that ended our friendship. "I don't hate you Drizzle it's that I just don't love you." Manse says.

"Who is it Manse? Who's this other girl?" Drizzle demands. "There is no other girl. We're just friends Drizzle just friends." Manse says and walks away. Drizzle follows him still crying. I shake my head and walk to the square. Minaret Lacier, the escort, looks terrified at the number of people in the square.

Minaret is trying to quit being an escort, because she doesn't like to stand in front of crowds, but to no avail. "Ladies first." She says quietly. She had already pulled out a name. "Dazzilena Violena." Minaret says quietly. I take a deep breath and walk up the steps. Right now I really miss my family.

Manse Nike

Dazzie just got reaped! A voice screams in my head. A long time ago Dazzie, Drizzle, and me were good friends. But our friendship had failed, thanks to Drizzle. I run my fingers through my tangled blond hair and tug on my tie that was too tight. "Dazzie." Drizzle mutters. She grabs my arm but I shrug her off.

"Boys next." Minaret says. She quickly pulls out a name. "Mao Kayo." She reads. Mao Kayo. I hate him. He has all the girl's attention except for Drizzle's. That's why I hate him. "I volunteer!" I shout a little to loudly.

Mao gives me a confused look but nods encouragement. My mom is hyperventilating, my dad is fumbling in her purse for her inhaler. Kea and Kiel were surprised I had volunteered. Drizzle burst into tears. But I didn't care I needed to get away from Drizzle. And my mom. And my dad. And my twin brother and sister, Kea and Kiel.

Dazzie and I shake hands then we're ushered into the justice building.

"How can you do this?" My mom is screaming, while dad is trying to calm her down. A peacekeeper comes and takes mom and dad away even though dad wasn't doing anything. "I hate you." Kea snaps and runs out the door. "She's too emotional." Kiel says, "Good luck big brother." He says and walks out the door. Drizzle comes in her brown hair a mess.

"Why Manse? Why?" She asks. "I have to get away from you." I say. "You really don't love me?" Drizzle asks. "What was your first clue?" I snap. Tears form in her eyes. "That." She whispers and runs out the door. I was ashamed. I'm a nice guy I don't break girls hearts. Goodbye Drizzle Ante. Hello hunger games.


	14. District 6 Reapings

Romana Tyree

The day of the reapings. Oh joy. I brush my wavy brown-red hair. "Romana? Are you ready?" My mom asks from her room. "Yeah mom." I say. I must have said it loudly because my mom told me to use an inside voice. "Mom, dad I'm going for a walk." I say and walk out the door before they can protest. The breeze is gently making my hair sway. "Romana!" I heard someone shout. I turn to see my three best friends Cheri, Jay, and Gareth. I wave and they run over.

"Are you ready for the reaping?" Jay asks. I nod. I really am ready. Someone zooms past me. "Whoa. Who was that?" I ask. "Sorry!" Someone says. We turn to see someone with red-brown hair, brown eyes, and a huge smile. He was tall and was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. "Sorry my name is Josiah." He says. A boy, a shorter version of him, walks up, breathless.

"And this is my brother Jam." Josiah says. "Hi I'm Cheri." Cheri says. Jay and Gareth introduce themselves. "Hi I'm Romana." I say cheerfully. Josiah nods. "This is my first reaping!" Jam says. The escort, Lila Kismet, hurries past us. "Time for the reaping!" She yells over her shoulder. We all hurry to the square and take our places.

The mentor, Marcetta Halpor, frowns at Lila as she runs up the stage. Lila is _always late for everything_! The mayor gives the speech and gestures to Lila.

"Um ladies first!" She says. She quickly pulls out a name. "Romana Tyree." Lila says. Me. I start to panic but I slowly walk up the stage. "Cheri volunteer! Volunteer for Romana Cheri!" I heard my mom scream at Cheri. Just as I walked up next to Lila I collapse on her.

Josiah Mud

Poor Romana. She just got reaped. Now she was on top of Lila. Lila was screaming. Marcetta pulls Romana off her but Romana is unconscious. Lila angrily fixes her platinum blond hair and angrily pulls out another name. "Jam Mud! Get up here!" She yells. Jam. I look over at the twelve-year-old section. Jam is slowly walking up. "I volunteer!" I scream.

I heard cries and screams from my family. "No! I'm not going to let you Josiah!" Jam says, trying to pull me away but I turn around and grab him by the shoulders. "Be strong Jam and go with mom." I say. Jam nods and runs to mom. "Hurry up kid." Lila says. She's still angry about Romana collapsing on her. "Shake hands." She says as soon as I get up there.

Marcetta is holding Romana erect but Romana wakes up. "Huh?" She says. I quickly shake her hand. She looks at me. "Josiah." She mutters. Lila pushes us into the justice building. "Good luck son." My dad says through tears. Mom is crying too hard to say anything so she gives me a backbreaking hug and runs out the door with my dad. Jam gives me hug then wishes me luck. I sigh. I was not looking forward to the Hunger Games.

Romana Tyree

My mom is crying as she hugs me. Mom turns to Cheri angrily. "Why didn't you volunteer for her?" She asks and storms out of the room. Cheri turns to me. "Sorry." She whispers and gives me a hug. Jay and Gareth do the same. "Good-bye Romana." My dad chokes out.

He gives me a hug and a kiss and walks out of the room. I sigh. How was I supposed to survive in the 56th Hunger Games?

**Sorry it's** **been a while since I last updated. My computer got a virus last Friday and it started working today. You all know how annoying viruses are. Just cross your fingers and pray my computer doesn't get another virus. Be careful with the websites you go on too. I got mine on a website I'll never go on again. (Don't worry it ain't this website) **


	15. District 7 Reapings

Elila Jahonas

Reaping day. A day of terror and tears. Isn't that fun?No it's not fun. It's terrible. So are the peacekeepers. They killed my sister Kayt. I quickly dress in my red dress and flats, thinking about the reaping. Thinking about the routine every reaping day, as I put on my necklace. Yes I can tell this will be a very fun day. "Elila, Fiona and Carrson are here." My mom called. "Coming!" I run downstairs into the living room. Fiona looked beautiful, as usual, in a long dress.

I couldn't help looking at Carrson who was wearing a tuxedo. Ok I might have a small crush on him but he's my best friend. Carrson whistles, as he looks me up and down. I blush then I say good-bye to my family. They quietly say bye. Kayt's death tore my family apart, more like into thousands of little pieces.

Never to be put back together.

We walk through the town, and saw Lea Kismet who was always early for everything. Rumor as it that she as a twin sister named Lila Kismet in district 6 that is always late as Lea is always early. I didn't believe it. I mean who could believe that.

We get into our places. "Hello children." Lea says pleasantly. Pretty soon everyone showed up. The mayor started the speech. "Out of the ashes Panem rose from what used to be North America… Dark ages… Rebellion… Hunger Games." I didn't hear the rest just little bits of it. "Ladies first!" Lea trills. She reaches into the ball and pulls out a name. "Elila Jahonas." Me! Finally I can get away from my family. I walk up and look at my family. They don't care but Fiona and Carrson looked terrified.

Percival Atwater

A girl named Elila got reaped. Too bad for her. No one should have to go into the nightmare that is the Hunger Games. "Boys next." Lea says and pulls out a name. "Percival Atwater." She reads. Me. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. I slowly walk up and shake hands with Elila. In the Justice building my mom was crying hysterically. "I'm going to lose my little boy!" She whined.

"Sorry bro I would've volunteered but you know I'm too old." Harrison says. I nod. My mom gives me a hug then leaves. "Good luck bro." He says then leaves too. I couldn't believe it. The Capitol sucked me into their nightmare.

Elila Jahonas

My mom and dad are quiet and unmoving. They say bye and good luck then leave.

"I'm so sorry Elila." Fiona says. "It's ok." I say. Fiona gives me a lingering hug then looking over her shoulder she leaves. Carrson clears his throat. "Good-bye Elila." He whispers, gives me a hug and runs. They don't need to be upset. I'm going to win.

**Sorry I started this like three hours ago and I kept on getting distracted. At first when no one reviewed to district 6 I thought that you guys gave up the story but AnimeBean, TheOneTrueSpade, and KrazyKid123 proved me wrong. And can you guys do me a favor. Read my new story Peeta and Katniss' first baby? Please no one reviewed yet and I don't blame them. I think it's terrible and I want you guys to tell me how you feel about Peeta and Katniss' first baby (Just read it first please and thank you). **


	16. District 8 Reapings!

Yve Delany

"Yve slow down! Leave some food for us!" My older brother Reynie says teasingly as I eat. Well stuffing my face sounds better though. I look at Reynie and say with a mouthful, "No." At least it was supposed to be no but it came out "Lo." But they knew what I meant. Bryn, my older sister, chuckled. Suddenly Minty, Bryn's and Reynie's cat, jumped on Reynie's head. "Reynie get him off your head or leave the table." My mom says.

Reynie stuffs some bread in his mouth, then leaves the table. Bryn finishes eating then follows him. I finish eating then run to my room. The reaping. I'm bursting with excitement. Not. I brush my hair then walk back into the living room. My mom and dad had already cleared the table. "Bye everyone who is bothering to listen to me!" I say loudly then walk out.

Jazz, Vicki, and Dino are waiting for me as I walk out. "Ready for the reaping?" Jazz asks. I nod. We start walking and we see the mentor Tie. He's hurrying to the square. Once we get there the mayor is patiently waiting for Tie and Inca Liquate, the escort, is hoping from one foot to another. Finally the mayor gives the speech blah, blah, blah and Inca is trying to say something. "L-l-ladies f-f-first!" She stutters.

"Y-y-Yve D-d-Delany." Inca stutters out. Me. How well I deserve it anyway. I look at my family. My mom is trembling and my dad I can't see and surprisingly the twins are crying. Even Minty is meowing.

Dashel Frost

I rub my friendship bracelet as I stare at the girl who got reaped. How can she stay calm? I glance at my little brother. He's just standing there, obviously bored. Inca reaches into the bowl and bowls out a name. My heart nearly stops as she reads my brothers name. "I volunteer!" I yell. I walk up there, not the least bit scared.

I shake Yve's hand and I look at my family. My dad believed in me. He is a victor. He had won the hunger games years ago. When we got into the justice building my dad hugged me and wished me luck. A lot of my friends came and wished me good luck too. Finally I was left alone with my brother. "Well bro I don't know what's going on but good luck." He says cheerfully. I gaped after him. He honestly didn't know.

Yve Delany

My mom is still trembling as she hugs me. "Mom your going to shake me to pieces!" I say. My mom lets go of me then says, "Good luck Yve. P-p-please come home." She says then runs out. Bryn and Reynie give me hugs. Minty is still meowing. They leave.

Jazz, Vicki, and Dino wish me luck and leave.

As they leave I wonder if all tributes have to deal with their families wishing them luck then leaving.

Sorry it's been awhile and if it seems rushed. I kind of did rush sorry. But I have good news. To get the reaping done faster I'm going to combine district 9 and 10 reapings together. And 11 and 12. So that way it'll be two chapters instead of four. Then the train rides, chariot rides, scores for training session (if some of you want me to do your characters training session PM me or review and tell me what your tribute does) and etc… are up next! But not all together of course!


	17. Districts 9 & 10 Reapings!

District 9 Reapings Aiko Wolfhide's POV

"Melissa stop!" I say to my friend. Melissa stops brushing my hair and looks at me with tear-filled eyes. She's so delicate. "I mean Melissa I think that's enough." I say gently. Melissa nods. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing long purple silk dress. My brother Lucas sticks his head in the door. "A half an hour until reaping!" He sang.

"Come on Melissa let's go for a walk." I say. "Can I come?" Lucas asks. "No." I say

"Why?" Lucas whines. We ignore him and walk out the door. "Bye dad!" I yell. Melissa and me cruise through the streets of district 9. People are slowly walking to the square, obviously wanting to be somewhere else.

A boy bumps into me. "Sorry." He mutters. Before I can say anything he had already walked away. We walk into the square where everyone is crowding up. The mayor clears his throat and starts the speech. Willow Underwold, the mentor, gives us a cheerful smile.

Sammina Lockhart, the escort, steps up to the microphone and sang, "Ladies first!" She reaches into the bowl and pulls out a name.

"Aiko Wolfhide." Sammina says. Me. I was stunned but I walk up there confidently. I hear my brother freaking out. I turn to look at my dad. He's quiet and he looks unsure.

Titan Storm

The girl I bumped into got reaped. I look at all my friends. After I look at half of my friends I turn my head back to the escort. "Boys next!" Sammina sang. Sammina reaches into the bowl. "Lyle Lockhart." Sammina went pale. Lyle Lockhart is her 15-year-old brother.

"I volunteer!" I shout. Sammina looks relieved and thankful. Aiko and I shake hands. "GO Titan!" My friends and family scream. I grin and wave. In the justice building everybody was hugging me and wishing me luck. I don't need luck. I'm in it to win it.

Aiko Wolfhide

"Good luck Aiko." My dad says quietly then walks out the door. "Bye sis." Lucas says. He gives me a quick hug then walks out. The hunger games. This is going to be interesting.

District 10 Reapings Lamina Tenalp's POV

"Sit still Lami!" My 12-year-old sister Navi says as her paintbrush moves over the paper. I stay still for a few minutes then I say, "How much longer Navi?" Navi doesn't answer, she continues painting. "Navina Angel Tenalp! Reapings are in an hour!" I say. She smiles but keeps on painting. Sahara Harvester, my best friend, inspects the painting and smiles. Harry Harvester, Sahara's little brother, comes out of his room and whines that we never let him sleep.

"Get used to it. We've been living together for ten years." I say. While Navi continues painting, I think about what happened ten years ago. I was only 3 when my older sister, Navita, got reaped. A few days after the hunger games started, her and her allies were tortured to death by careers. And her allies happened to be Mackenzie Harvester and Kana Harvester, Sahara's older brother and sister.

Sahara's family is originally from district 11 but they ran away when Harry was born. At least Sahara, Mrs. Harvester, and Harry did. Mr. Harvester never had a chance. He was killed by peacekeepers when they suspected he was a rebel. Like Sahara, my father was murdered by peacekeepers. But we were running away from district 10 after my older sister was killed. My older brother was also killed by peacekeepers. I was only 3 and Navi was only 2. I remember the day perfectly. The blood all that blood. I shudder remembering that day. They spared Navi and me only because we were little. They didn't kill my mom because of us. They just escorted us back to district 10 and took everything we had of value.

My mom had wanted to go back to work but she had Navi and me. She remained strong; she did her best to take care of us. Then a miracle happened Mrs. Harvester showed up at our doorstep, holding a bundle and Sahara hiding behind her skirt. Sahara was 7. Then Mrs. Harvester and my mom worked out a deal. Mrs. Harvester took care of us while my mom worked.

Now ten years later, we're like a big family. "Lami! Lami? Hello?" I snap awake as my sister snaps her fingers in front of my face. Navi crosses her arms. "About time your picture is ready." She says. I get up and look at my painting. There was I, my golden-brown hair, brown eyes, and my white dress and bow tie. The bow tie was my dad's. He loved bow ties. Navi is wearing my outfit from last year.

A peach dress and bow tie. "Come on!" Sahara says and Navi and me walk out the door into the warm sunshine. I close my eyes and let the warmth flood over me. At the square the escort, Kellie Moscow, is dancing weirdly. Sahara, Navi, and me burst into giggles. Kellie flushes. "Hello girls." A voice says behind us. "Hi Hannie!" I say to the mentor, Hanniah Desire.

Pretty soon everyone one was there. "Ladies first!" Says Kellie, still a bright red. She reaches into the bowl and pulls out a name. I have put in tesserae, because my family needs the food. From last year I put in 3 tesserae, that's how much my mom allowed me to put, so that made four and I put 3 tesserae and that makes 8. 6 for the tesserae and 2 from my name being entered.

"Lamina Tenalp!" Kellie says. I scream and try to run away but a peacekeeper grabs me and carries me up the stairs. I kick and the peacekeeper drops me. Pain shot through my body as I land on my behind. I slowly turn my head and look at the crowd. Sahara has a hand over Navi's mouth and is holding her tightly. My mom is pale and she's hyperventilating. Mrs. Harvester is trying to calm her down.

Auberon Falconer

A 13-year-old got reaped. A shame really. She's way to young to be in the Hunger Games. Then again, they all are. I look at my sister Hariett, who's patiently waiting for me. "Boy's are next." Kellie says. She pulls out a name. "Auberon Falconer!" Kellie read. I walked up there glowering and shot daggers at Kellie. "Hariett!" I started screaming. "Auberon!" I heard her sob. That made me feel much worse.

The girl and I shake hands. In the justice building, after Chastity and Triten leave, Hariett continues crying. I hug her. "Hariett be strong and go to mom and dad." I say. "But I hate them." Hariett whispers. "I hate them too, but I can't take care of you." I say and give her one last hug and gently push her out the door.

Lamina Tenalp

My mom won't stop shaking me and I'm starting to feel dizzy. "Mom stop!" I moan. She gives me a hug and starts sobbing. "Don't let them take you Lami! Don't let them take you!" She says. Mom pulls herself away from me gives me a kiss, wishes me luck, then leaves. Navi does the same thing. So does Mrs. Harvester. Harry gives me a hug and tells me I'm going to win.

Sahara looks at me for a long time then says, "For ten years Lami, you were not just a best friend to me but a sister. For ten years we've had so much fun. But the Capitol had to ruin that. Just do me a favor. Don't let the Careers torture you to death." She says. Tears are running down both of ours cheeks. Sahara hugs me. "Goodbye and good luck Lami." She whispers then walks out. I had to win. For my mom, Navi, Sahara, Mrs. Harvester, and Harry, and for me of course.

**Sorry AnimeBean I** **did get mixed** **I am human after all. Auberon is still in district 8 but I put him in district 10 because I accidentally put Dashal in district 8. Don't worry he's still in the same district. By the way I'm not a "dude". I'm a girl. My name even means girl in Spanish. Check my profile and you'll see. Anyway here is the first district mash-up. **


	18. Districts 11 & 12 Reapings

District 11 Reaping Jewel Isabell's POV

I slip into my white dress. I had made it myself; my family can't afford anything fancy. I put my dirty blond hair down. It goes to my waist, so it's hard not to sit on it if I sit down. Chole comes in. "Are you ready?" She asks. I nod. "Ok then let's go to the apple orchards!" Chole says. I made a face. "Come on Jewel it'll be quick. Maybe nobody will be there." She says.

I sigh. I have no friends because I'm "different" and I really don't want to hear gossip about me as soon as we walk into the orchards. But I agree. "Bye mom bye dad!" I call and Chole and me walk out the door. As soon as we get out I hear someone call my name.

"Hey Jewel come over here!" Clarissa May says. Chole and me walk over. "What?" I ask. "Is it true that you-" I cut her off. "Everything you think is a lie and everything you say is dumb." I say and Chole and me continue walking to the orchards. The orchards are beautiful, especially when there are apples on them.

I look around and I see people whispering. About me probably, I grab Chole's hand and we head to the square. Mia Cyrus Collins smiles at us as we take our places. Nina Kayo, the escort, smiled at us with her pearly white teeth. Nina's skin color is a light pink, and her make up is silvery.

Soon everyone's here. The Mayor gives the speech then gestures to Nina. "Ladies first!" She says. Nina walks over to the bowl and I'm wondering wither or not should I volunteer. I was torn from these choices. Choice 1. I volunteer so I won't have to hear rumors about my self.

Choice 2. I don't volunteer and live here in district 11. "Jewel! Jewel! Hello! Jewel Isabell." Nina sounded demented. I was happy but I knew if I showed happiness my family will be even more upset so I started fake crying. I walked up there and turned to the crowd. "No, no, no, NO!" Chole screams.

Zion Piety's POV

I look at my family. Jayana is heavily leaning against her husband and rubbing her bulging stomach. I smile. I was going to be an uncle soon. Madill is bouncing around, the way a five-year-old does. My mom and dad were standing talking to a neighbor. They were scared, I knew, because Jaya wasn't able to get reaped and Madill is to young to be reaped but I was able to be reaped.

Liana looks at me. Liana is my best friend and I'm glad she didn't get reaped. Wait then who did? "I got a joke." I whisper to Liana. "What?" She asks.

"How did the 12-year-old react when she got chosen for the Hunger Games?"

"I don't know how did she react?"

"She reaped. It's actually weeped but in this case it'll be reaped." Liana makes a face. I roll my eyes. "Boy's next!" Nina says. She puts her hand in the bowl and pulls out a name. "Zion Piety!" Nina reads. I swear my heart just stopped beating. I hear crying from my family. I walk up there and my face is blank. No sign of any emotion. I shake the girl tribute's hand.

In the justice building my mom and dad are squeezing me to death. "Mom too tight. Dad too hard." I choke out. They begrudgingly leave after more breath taking hugs. Jaya's husband mutters good luck then leaves. Jaya hugs me. "Goodbye Zion. Please try to make it back home. And if you don't." Jaya rubs her stomach, "Then this baby will be named after you." Jaya hugs me again then she leaves. Liana looks at me and takes a deep breath. "Zion your my best friend and the Capitol had to ruin that. Just like they ruin everything. Just try to come home. Don't die Zion. Try to survive. Goodbye." Liana says and gives me a hug and leaves.

Jewel Isabell's POV

Chole gives me a hug and so do my mom and dad. "I love you Jewel." My mom says as she wipes a tear away. My dad gives me a hug, wishes me luck, and then he leaves. My mom hugs me again. "G-goodbye Jewel good luck. I-I-I love you." My mom walks out leaving me alone with Chole.

"You can do it Jewel. I know you can. Your brave Jewel. I love you. Good luck sis." Chole says. I hug her tight and she hugs back. We didn't want to let go. Finally we pull away. "Goodbye and good luck." Chole says then walks out the door. Why did I ever want to volunteer?

**District 12 Reapings Chiska Ankers' POV**

"You look beautiful Chiska." My dad says tearfully. "Oh dad." I say. I was just wearing a midnight blue dress with black lace. "Knock, knock." Silvia says as she walks through the front door. Silvia smiles, as she looks me up and down.

"Finally you have some fashion sense." She jokes. I playfully punch her. "Ow! Even though you're weak looking you can still pack a punch." Silvia says, rubbing her arm. But she was grinning so I knew she wasn't hurt. "Bye dad!" I called as me and Silvia walked out the door.

Silvia's sister is waiting outside for us. "Hi!" She says cheerfully. I smile at her. It's her first reaping. We walk to the square, chatting all the way. Malady Trinket smiled at us and looked around. Haymitch Abernathy, the mentor, comes on the stage swaying a little bit. "Haymitch! Are you half drunk?" Malady asks. "No. I'm half sober." Haymitch says. Malady shook her head. "Too bad my poor daughter will be the escort here next year." She says sadly.

Malady is like 30-years-old. Next year her 18-year-old daughter will be the escort. "I mean she studied so hard to be accepted as an escort and now she has to go to a pathetic district with a pathetic mentor. And this district always loses! Pathetic just pathetic." Malady says.

Soon everyone comes and the mayor gives the speech. Malady straightens her blond hair and walks to the bowl. "Ladies first!" She says. Malady reaches in and pulls out a name. Her lips move as she reads the slip then she says the name. She called Silvia's sister's name. I glance at Silvia and she's as pale as a ghost. "I volunteer!" I yell as I raise my hand. "Perfect! But I have to ask for volunteers then um." Malady stops, unsure.

I walk up, but Silvia's sister tries to stop me. "No Chiska!" I pull her away then push her towards her line. "Now lets hear a round of applause!" Malady says. Getting none, she sighs. But a few people, Silvia and dad included, put their three middle fingers to the lips and hold it out to me. This mines admiration or love to someone. Well I had volunteered for someone who isn't my sister.

**Phelan McCallister's POV**

A girl volunteered. No one volunteers. Ever. She'd volunteered for a 12-year-old. That was nice of her, since they weren't related. She was now standing on the stage. "Boys next!" Malady says. She pulls out a name. Malady smiles. "Wolf McCallister. Just kidding Phelan McCallister!" My name means wolf. Wait! She called my name! I was screaming inside but outside I didn't let my fear show as I walked up the stage. The girl and me turned to each other.

We shook hands and faced the crowd. "Whoa the Hunger Games. Sorry dude." Marshall says. We were in the justice building. He was the only one visiting me. He was pretty much the only one I had. My parents being dead. I nod. Stiffly Marshall puts his hand on my shoulder. "Goodbye Wolfie." He says sadly. I force a smile. "Good luck dude." Marshall says and leaves. Does the capitol want my whole family dead? I wonder.

Chiska Ankers

"Thank you Chiska. Thank you." Silvia was saying. She was holding her sister tightly. My dad was holding me tightly too, as if I would go away sooner. "I love you." My dad says. "Goodbye Chiska. And thanks." Silvia's sister says then she leaves. I wave as she leaves. "Goodbye Chiska. Thanks. I'll always remember you." Silvia says and leaves.

My dad hugs me. "Be district 12 next victor." He whispers. "I'll try." I whisper back. He gives me a hug and a kiss then leaves. First my brother now me.

**Sorry it's been awhile I've been busy. Next train rides!**


	19. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**This is NOT a chapter! Just a warning. Kind of. I'm changing my Pen Name from Multifan101 to Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe. Why? Because with my (current) pen name you can't tell if I'm a boy or a girl. You've been warned. ~Multifan101 (But not for long). **


	20. Train Rides Part 1: Train Wrecks

Disclaimer: Don't own anything (Sadly) Suzanne Collins thought of the Hunger Games.

**Nikita Sempalis' POV**

"It's not fair!" I whine. Jake had just told us some bad news-very bad news. "It's not my fault that all the trains crashed into each other while leaving the Capitol and that they're sending a big train to pick up all of the districts starting with District 12 first."Jake says all in one breath. His annoyed face took on a look of sympathy.

"Look Nikki I know district 1 comes before all districts and that we're closer to the Capitol but you need to understand that District 1 can't be first for everything." Jake says sympathetically. I don't like sympathy, but I smile sweetly and nod my head. "Hey! Can I talk?" Mika protested. "Sure." Jake says. Mika beams. "Well uh…hmm. What was I going to say?" Mika says. Jake, Merlin and I burst out laughing all the while Mika is as red as a tomato.

"It's ok, Mika. We all forget things." I say sweetly. Mika smiles. "Such a good girl." Mika says, patting my arm. "Such a good girl." Jake mimics teasingly. "So how long is it until the train comes?" Merlin asks. He's been quiet for a while. Jake shrugs. I put my lips next to Merlin's ear and say "Thinking of ways to kill me off, sweetie?" Merlin bursts out laughing then he goes quiet. For a while we all stand there in silence. "I love your outfit, Mika." I say. I really didn't. It was a drab green business suit.

Mika smiled. "Thanks I like your er… bikini." Mika says. "I would look better if I were skinnier." I say. "Honey, you don't want to be too skinny! You should see the girls from 12,11, and 10! They're super skinny because they don't eat much. At least, that's what I learned over the past couple of years." She says.

Twelve is coal mining, eleven is agriculture, and ten is livestock. Twelve makes more sense, but why do the people from eleven and ten starve? They produce the food. Ten butchers some of their livestock, and eleven grows food. Just as I was about to say something, a huge train pulls up. "All aboard." Jake says in a high-pitched voice.

I giggle then get on the train. Merlin, Mika, and Jake come in after. As soon as we're all on the train, we turn to face the other tributes. They're all lined up on a big sofa. The mentors and escorts are talking amongst themselves, at least I think they're mentors and escorts. They look older and some of them look like they came from the capitol.

A woman, with sparkling green eyes and brown hair, jumps up, claps her hands, and says, "Goodie! They're here. Now that they're here let's introduce ourselves by telling us your name and district. Starting with the front of the line." There wasn't really a line but a girl at the beginning of the couch stood up. "H-hi my name is Chiska Ankers. I'm fourteen and from district 12." The girl says.

Mika lied. This girl was well built. Then came the guy from her district. Well Mika was right about the girls from ten and eleven. They were brutally skinny, if that made any sense, well at least the girl from ten is. Eleven is not too skinny. I found I had tuned out the tributes, the mentor, and the escort from eleven. I paid attention to the girl from ten.

"Hi my Name is Lamina Tenalp and I'm thirteen and from district ten." Duh, Its obvious that we're in a line starting with district twelve, "You can call me Lami, if you want." The girl says. "What is Lami short for? Lamie?" I ask. Lamina blinks. "Wow I hadn't heard that one before." She says sarcastically. A few people snicker.

I felt my face flush. This girl better was her back or she'll be my first kill in the Arena. Arena. Wait. Maybe the Capitol planned this; maybe they wanted us to hate each other by pushing us on the same train. Merlin snickers next to me and I punch him in his arm, hard. I growl at Lamina. She smiles. I push Lamina out of my mind and soon find out the woman who had told us to introduce ourselves name is Hanniah Desire- preferably Hannie- and she's the mentor for district 10.

Soon everyone introduces themselves and finally it's my turn. I stand up. "My name is Nikita Sempalis-don't you dare call me Nikita. I prefer Nikki- I'm sixteen and I'm from the Glamorous District One!" I say. Merlin introduces himself then Hannie takes over again. "Now it's time to watch the reapings!" She says clapping her hands. "Lets show them their rooms first." Kellie, the escort from ten, says sharply. Why are the people from ten taking over? Hannie pouts and nods.

Mika quietly talks to Kellie and smiles. She tells Merlin and I to follow Kellie. We drop Merlin off at his room. Outside my room Kellie looks around and pulls me in my room. "Do you hate Lamina?" She asks. I nod. Kellie smiles. "Kill her in the Arena and I'll tell all of my friends to sponsor you. All." She says. I swear my eyes went so big they were going to fall out. "Why you want to kill out the Tenalp family?" A voice says from behind us.

**Lamina Tenalp's POV**

Kellie really does hate me. She wants me to die. I just heard proof. Kellie told Nikki to kill me in the arena. Kellie and Nikki face me, shock in their eyes and face. I felt tears roll down my cheeks but I paid no attention. "My dad's dead. My older sister's dead. My older brother's dead. Peacekeepers killed my dad and brother. The Hunger Games killed my sister. And now you're here saying you want me dead. All because I laughed when I saw you dancing. So did my little sister and best friend. Are you going to kill them too? Just because they laughed at you too? Are you?" I yelled.

Tears blurred my vision. I gripped the doorframe. Kellie looked away, and Nikki looked sorry for me. Really sorry, not fake sympathy or anything but real sorrow for me Nikki actually felt sorry for me. I walked out-ran actually- and collided with a boy. I accidentally throw us against the wall. I blush when I realize I'm on top of him. I get off and offer him a hand up. He grabs my hand and pulls himself up. "You are?" He asks. "Lamina. I'm from district ten." I say. "Zion. I'm from district eleven" He says.

Zion's face is red- matching his hair color. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was running." I say. Zion shakes his head. "It was my fault." he says. I smile. "Come on, we better get going so we can watch the reapings." He says. Zion leads me to the main room. "You have a good sense of direction." I say impressed. Zion grins. "Hey Zion do you um… want to be my ally?" I ask, looking down. "Yes! I mean sure." Zion says. I look up and smile. "Manse watch out!" I turn to look around but not before a figure knocks me to the ground.

"Sorry!" A girl says as she pulls the guy off of me. "Hi I'm Dazzilena but you can call me Dazzie and the-bull-of-a-person who knocked you down is Manse. We're both from five." The girl says. Manse blushes sheepishly. I get up with Zion's help. "Hey do you want to be allies?" Zion asks casually. I look at him, wide eyed. To my surprise Manse and Dazzie agree. Later when they walk away I push Zion against the wall. "Whoa Lami I know you want me but we just meet." Zion says.

I roll my eyes. Zion grins. "Why did you ask Manse and Dazzie if they wanted to be allies? Your right we all just meet and we're already allies!" I say. Zion shrugs. I walk into the room ignoring Zion. Maybe I should cancel the alliance. I had, after all, just meet them I'm just plain crazy sometimes. Maybe I rushed things asking Zion to be my ally. "Lami come here please!" Hannie says as soon as I walk in. I walk toward Hannie and Dashal. "Who do you guys want your allies to be? You guys could be allies but-." I cut Hannie off. "I've already got allies." I say.

Hannie's eyes go wide. "With who?" She demanded. "The Boy from Eleven and Both Tributes from Five." I say, sifting from one foot to another. Hannie slumped into her chair and closes her eyes. When she opens them, she's smiling. "It's okay! Dashal you'll just have to find allies of your own. Dashal shot me a look. I should have thought about what Hannie and Dashal would have thought and said.

I hadn't been thinking much today.

**Romana Tyree's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. There were two Lila's! They were hugging and kept saying stuff like "I missed you so much!" or "I wonder if they'll let us be the escorts for the same district." The girl from seven, Elila, eyes were so wide they looked like saucers. "Come on lets watch the reapings!" Hannie says. We have to wait awhile for other tributes, mentors, and escorts. When we were all there, the mentor from one grabbed the remote before Hannie could. Hannie smiled as if she didn't mind.

He turned on the TV and we all watched district one reapings. The only funny thing about it was a little boy dancing when the girl volunteered. He was cheering and dancing and jumping around. Everyone laughed at that. District two was pretty much the same. District Ten was the funniest one, though. The girl was screaming and kicked the Peacekeeper making him drop her. She landed on her butt. It was so funny everyone had tears in their eyes from laughing to hard. "Don't worry Lamie, we won't leave you behind!" Nikki, the girl from one, says.

Everyone starts laughing again. I felt sorry for Lamina. She was blushing and put her head down when she saw me. When we were finished watching the reapings, we began to smell food. Capitol food. Sweet, sweet food, everyone here who is hungry wouldn't be hungry after eating Capitol food. Mmm, Capitol food.

**Sorry it took sooo long! Remember, I used to be Multifan101.**


	21. Train Rides Part 2: Hello Capitol

**Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue.**

**Christen Stillwell's POV**

What do you get when a girl who's name you can't remember-heck you don't even remember what district she's from- comes up to you and add that to what she says "We're Allies." Equals "Huh?" which is what I said when she came up and told me that. Yuri was with me so she told both of us.

Yuri smiled. "You must be Aiko!" She says brightly. Aiko nods. A guy who looked like he wished he were somewhere else was standing behind her, don't we all, I thought bitterly. " And this is Titan." Aiko says, pulling him forward. "Hi." Titan mumbles. Aiko nudges him, her beautiful violet eyes stern.

"I don't want to be your ally!" Titan blurted out, "I'm a career!" The girl from one comes up. "Follow me if you're a career." She snarls at Titan. Titan followed her without saying a word, but making faces at behind her back.

Real mature. Alexander comes up. "What was that about?" Alexander asks, in his hollow voice with his hollow look. Seriously, this guy creeps me out. I mean, how can he be so empty inside? Sure his only family is his thirteen-year-old sister, but he should at least show some happiness.

"Titan doesn't want to be an ally, but I don't care." Yuri said casually. Aiko and I nod in agreement. "Okay." Alexander says, hollowly, of course.

"Can't you just smile for once?" I blurt out, "Be like Zinnia!" I gestured toward Zinnia, who was talking some other escorts' ears off. Alexander looks at me and says, "Do you want me to be happy about twenty-three boys and girls being brutally murdered?" I fell silent. He had a point there. "Exactly." He says, and walks off.

Aiko stares after him. "He seems…Odd." She comments. I snort. "That's not very nice." Yuri says, "He's not weird or anything. He's just a sad person. I heard his sister is the only thing that makes him happy."

We lapse into an uncomfortable silence. I found myself thinking, _What__if__I__died?__What__would__happen__to__my__family?__Would__they__become__like__Alexander?_ "How dare you call me that!" Someone shrieks. We turn and see the girl who came up to us a few minutes ago frantically clawing at the guy from two's face.

"Get her away from me!" he shouts, blood dripping down his face. "Man, that girls nails are sharp." I mutter, feeling sorry for the poor guy. "You'd be surprised at how sharp nails can get. But human nails are nowhere near as sharp as mutt's nails. Trust me, I know." Yuri whispers, rubbing her scar. Mmm… did she get that scar from a mutt? If she did, how? They only have mutts in the games. I have to remember to ask her.

The mentor from one pulls her away from him. "Relax, Nikki, relax." He whispers. "You're causing a scene." Nikki was breathing heavily and her face was red- not going with her blue bikini. "He," She says dramatically, pointing to the guy, "Called me a mutt."

**Broderick Lucaris' POV**

Call a girl a demon, she'll laugh in your face. Call her a mutt, and she'll be trying to claw your eyes out to prove to you how much of a mutt she could be. I hate Nikki. First of all, she assumes she could get away with anything, like being the career leader. So not going to happen. That title belongs to me and me only.

Second, she has everyone eating out of her hands. She forced the guy from her district to be a career- the group is really small this year, only about five people. The mentors and escorts adore her- even that old hag from twelve likes her.

I quote, her exact words, "I wish the other girls could be as sweet as dear Nikki. They should look up to her."

If all the other girls were like Nikki, I'd kill myself. Like the world needs more Demon-Mutts. I smirk, that name suited her perfectly. Her mentor shakes his head. "Never thought nails could cause so much blood." He mumbles.

I frown. What is he talking about? Apia gently puts a hand on my arm. "Let's clean your face up." She says quietly. "What's wrong with my face?" I ask.

"Everything." Nikki replies with a snort.

"Shut up demon-mutt!" I snap. Her shocked face quickly turns into fiery as she jumps me.

"I'll show you a demon-mutt!" She shrieks, once again trying to gouge my eyes out.

As I try to push her off me, I notice her hands get covered with blood after every scratch. Wait, blood? Oh my god, what is she doing to my beautiful face.

This time I push her off hard and she falls against the tributes from nine. I run into the nearest bathroom. "NOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" I scream after I see what Nikki had done.

"Serves you right!" I heard her shout. She had cut deep into my skin, there was blood on my tie, and there was either dry or wet blood covering my face. Oh my god, I looked like I just came out of a horror movie.

Apia comes in with a first aid kit and quietly tends to my face. I was seething with anger and pain. I think Nikki will be dead before the games even start.

I also think this was the start of a bloody fight, a fight to the death, a fight to win. I realize something. We haven't decided who was going to be the Career leader.

Nikki and I didn't want to share the role, like the others suggested. No, she thought she should be the leader since she had "experience" with her minions, a.k.a dumb cheerleaders.

Sure I only had experience at leading people with my brother and sister, but that doesn't mean I'll make a bad leader. Does it? I shake my head. "Stop moving!" Apia snaps.

_Whoa,__she__'__s__never__like__this._I stay still as she finishes up. "Sorry, Brody." She says quietly, walking out of the bathroom. She shouldn't be the one apologizing, Nikki should.

"Sorry about what happened." Someone says. I look up and see the guy from twelve- I think his name is Phelan- staring at me. "Don't be." I snarl.

I know this guy is trying to be nice, but he's trying to be nice after a _girl_attacks me. Most guys make fun of guys who get beaten up by girls. "When are you going to start calling me a wimp?" I ask.

"Why would I call you that?" He seems puzzled.

"Because most, _normal_guys make life hell for guys who get beaten up by girls."

"I'm not a normal guy." He says with a shrug.

"Geek." I say as I push him, walking to the room. I don't know why, but I was angry with him. I expected him to make fun of me; I didn't expect sympathy.

"How's your 'beautiful" face?" Nikki says with a snort. I ignore her. "Time to eat!" Someone shouts. We all walk into a dining room with a table almost as long as the room.

**Yve Delany's POV**

Just looking at the table reminds me that not to long ago, I was eating with my family. A wave of loss washes over me. I shake my head.

_No, Yve, you're acting as if you'll never see your family ever again. _

But why did I feel as if I never will? Maybe I'm just nervous after what happened. Poor guy, even though he seems self-centered and conceited. "A-a-are y-you o-okay, Y-y-y-Yve?" Inca asks. I nod.

She stares at me, as if trying to see if I was telling the truth, before she nods and turns her attention to the platters of food coming. Inca gives me a seemingly never-ending bowl of soup that has a sickly-sweet smell coming from it.

"Have this, it'll help you relax." She said quietly. My eyes went wide. That's the first time I never heard her stutter. I hesitantly put a spoonful to my mouth.

"It's not going to k-k-kill you." I swallow it. It had a garlic and butter taste, with a sweet after taste. Soon, it's gone and every one is getting up to go to their rooms.

I realized I was drained of all of my energy. Inca smiles shyly. "That soup was actually mine, since I had trouble sleeping. Once you settle into bed, you'll knock out."

I groan. "Don't say anything about getting knocked out." I say, thinking about the games. I went into my room and changed into one of the nightgowns in the drawer.

She was right. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to excited shouts. "We're here!" Someone shouted. I looked out my window and saw we were in the Capitol. I quickly change into a green shirt and black shorts and join the others.

Capitol people with colored skin, fancy suits, and any other fashion statement waved at us excitedly. I saw some tributes waving and smiling back. I hesitantly raised my hand and waved.

Hello Capitol.

**OMG! I am sooooooooo sorry! Ready to hear my lame excuses? Okay, from the last time I updated this to the beginning of August, my Internet was out. From when I updated my other story to right now, I was too lazy to update. What? It happens! I really missed writing. I've been reading numerous fanfics instead of writing 'em. Yeah, I'm sorry. I promise I'll have the Chariot rides as soon as I can, like at least a few weeks! I WILL finish this, even if it takes months! Oh, by the way, I have a poll for what tributes should fight in the bloodbath. Like I said, I am soo sorry! Sorry beyond words! **

**I ****had ****just ****got ****my ****inspiration ****for ****writing ****Hunger ****Games ****fanfics ****not ****to ****long ****ago.**


End file.
